1. Field
The present disclosure relates to thermal dissipation systems for electric vehicles. In particular, a thermal dissipation system configured to recapture heat dissipated from other operational components of the electric vehicle is discussed.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to an assembly of a heat exchanger used by an air conditioner of an electric vehicle and heat sinks used by a battery and/or a motor. Based on a new design of the electric vehicle, the heat sinks thereof can be arranged on two sides of a portion of the heat exchanger, in order to enable the heat exchanger to take full advantage of waste heat being dissipated by the heat sinks. There is a need to design particular air to enable the heat source from the heat sinks to be absorbed into the heat exchanger, so as to provide optimal heat source management under various conditions.